Я всегда буду любить тебя
by GoodEnough7
Summary: Мысли Эдварда во время расставания с Беллой в Новолунии. На песню Whitney Houston – I will always love you. ПЕРЕВОД с французского языка.


Все права на героев принадлежат Стефани Майер,

права на оригинальный текст – автору_ (Juliana50), мой только перевод._

**_Я всегда буду любить тебя..._**

_If__ I __should __stay__,_

**_Если __бы __я __остался_**_,_

_I would only be on your way_

**_Я бы встал на твоем пути._**

_So I'll go but I know I'll think of you_

**_Поэтому я ухожу. Но знаю,_**

_I'll think of every step of the way._

**_Что буду думать о тебе каждое мгновение._**

Ты могла умереть из-за моей ошибки. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете и хочу, чтобы у тебя была жизнь нормального человека. Чтобы ты продолжала дышать и могла краснеть. Моя вечность без тебя – ничто, но я хочу, чтобы ты жила, чтобы встретила свое девятнадцатилетие и другие годовщины. Потому что ты _заслуживаешь_ жизни без опасности смерти из-за вампира. Я больше не встану на твоем пути, несмотря на боль, не вернусь, чтобы ты могла продолжать дышать, чтобы билось твое сердце.

_I will always love you_

**_Я__ всегда__ буду__ любить__ тебя__._**

_I will always love you_

**_Всегда буду любить тебя._**

_You, you my darling you_

**_Тебя, любимая, только тебя._**

Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, больше жизни, и так будет вечно. Поэтому я и уезжаю, несмотря на дыру в груди, я оставляю тебя, потому что люблю.

_Bittersweet memories_

**_Горько-сладкие воспоминания – _**

_That is all I'm taking with me_

**_Это все, что я беру с собой._**

_So goodbye please don't cry_

**_Прощай и, пожалуйста, не плачь._**

_We both know I'm not what you_

**_Мы оба знаем, что я не тот,_**

**_Кто нужен тебе._**

Воспоминания о нас с тобой будут сопровождать меня, когда я буду вдали от тебя. Ты дала мне возможность прикоснуться к раю, несмотря на мою сущность. Ты открыла для меня любовь, я не думал, что познаю это чувство. Ты оживила мое мертвое холодное сердце. Не плачь, моя Белла. Я не выдержу этого. Я вижу твои слезы, но, несмотря на это, ты веришь мне. Ты веришь в ложь, которую я выдумал. Я знаю, что ты будешь страдать, но мне лучше уйти, иначе в конечном итоге ты погубишь душу из-за меня, или в хуже того – погибнешь. Я приношу тебе лишь страдания, ты заслуживаешь лучшего, моя хрупкая маленькая Белла.

_I will always love you_

**_Я__ всегда__ буду__ любить__ тебя__._**

_I will always love you_

**_Всегда буду любить тебя._**

_You, you my darling you_

**_Тебя, любимая, только тебя. _**

Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, больше жизни, и так будет вечно. Поэтому я и уезжаю, несмотря на дыру в груди, я оставляю тебя, потому что люблю.

_I hope life treats you kind_

**_Я надеюсь, что тебе повезет в жизни. _**

_And I hope you have all you dreamed of_

**_Надеюсь, что ты получишь все, _**

**_О__ чем __мечтала__._**

_And I wish to you joy _

**_Я желаю тебе радости _**

_And__ happiness_

**_И__ счастья__,_**

_But above all this, I wish to you love_

**_Но, прежде всего, я желаю тебе любви._**

Без меня у тебя будет жизнь, которую ты заслуживаешь; как если бы я умер почти сто лет назад, как и должен был. Ты исполнишь свои детские мечты. У тебя будет _нормальный_ муж, ты сможешь иметь детей. Ты найдешь настоящую любовь своей жизни. Без меня ты будешь счастлива, влюбишься в человека, который не будет подвергать твою жизнь опасности, даже когда целует. У тебя будет семья, которая сможет дарить тебе подарки без угрозы для жизни. Но главное – ты будешь жить. Будешь дышать, твое сердце будет биться еще много лет. Ты не станешь таким же монстром, как я. Я не потревожу тебя, моя Белла. У тебя есть все, чтобы понравится человеку, _нормальному_ парню, и я знаю, что ты выберешь достойного.

_I will always love you _

**_Я __всегда__ буду __любить __тебя__._**

_I will always love you_

**_Всегда буду любить тебя._**

_(*3)_

Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, больше жизни, и так будет вечно. Поэтому я и уезжаю, несмотря на дыру в груди, я оставляю тебя, потому что люблю.

_You, Darling I love you_

**_Тебя__, __милая__, __только__ тебя__._**

_I'll always, I'll always love you_

**_Я всегда буду любить тебя._**

Теперь я убегаю, потому что не могу больше видеть твой грустный, полный боли взгляд. Потому что, несмотря на все гадости, что я тебе сказал, ты всегда будешь моей единственной. Да, я вечно буду любить тебя, никто не займет твое место в моем сердце. Оно твое.


End file.
